


hazy

by literatiruinedme



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Dom Jughead Jones, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Betty Cooper, for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literatiruinedme/pseuds/literatiruinedme
Summary: Jughead wakes Betty up.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 12
Kudos: 117





	hazy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iconicbeanie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iconicbeanie/gifts).



The first thing Betty was aware of when she woke was the building pressure between her thighs. She blinked slowly, lazily as her mind tried to take what was happening into account.

Jughead was happily tucked away between her legs as his tongue slowly teased her clit.

She gasped his name, sinking back into the mountain of pillows she woke up leaning against. She whined when he pulled away, kissing every inch of skin he could as he worked his way up her body. Betty pulled the covers back as he finally made it to her breasts, intending to question him only her brain couldn't pull her thoughts together. “Jughead,” she gasped, threading her fingers through his hair as he nipped at the sensitive flesh. 

He pulled back slowly, winking at her when he bit down a little too hard on her nipple.

Betty gasped, pleasure and pain mingling as she sank back into the fluffy pillows. “Juggie-”

He interrupted her with a kiss, his lips and chin still coated in a thin layer of her wetness. He smiled against her lips when she whimpered at the taste of herself on his tongue. It was fleeting as he pulled back to kiss along her cheek, up to the shell of her ear. “Good morning,” he whispered gruffly, nipping at her earlobe. “Sleep well?”

Betty gasped out something, barely paying attention to her own thoughts as his thumb slowly circled her clit. Her back arched and her eyes rolled back just before he chuckled, sending another shiver through her. “Not funny,” she finally managed to choke out, letting out a soft gasp as he latched onto the spot just below her collarbone.

He shushed her gently, leaning up to kiss her lips. “Just relax, okay?”

Betty closed her eyes before nodding her head. “Juggie-”

“You're safe,” he promised, pressing a tender kiss to the hollow of her throat. “I have you.”

She felt her entire body relax as she nodded her head. 

Jughead kissed her on the mouth again, his body weight settling over hers as he slipped a finger into her. He smiled warmly as she keened. “Such a good girl,” he breathed, grinning at the whimper she let out. “You're so desperate this morning.”

Betty blushed despite herself, clenching down on his finger. “Please, please-”

He shushed her once more, slowly curling his finger as it pumped in and out of her. “You want another?”

She nodded quickly, moaning as he complied. 

His free hand rose, capturing her chin as he pulled her into a slow, sloppy kiss. 

She groaned against his mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Jughead smiled against her lips, pulling away just as he withdrew his fingers. He watched intently as she whined, looking up at him with heavy-lidded eyes. “Relax,” he whispered, kissing the corner of her mouth before she pulled his lips to hers. He smiled against her lips before thrusting into her.

She whimpered, tangling her fingers in his hair and pulling.

He moaned against her mouth, tightly gripping her hips as he slammed into her. He teased one swipe of her clit, smiling against her lips when she cried out. “Do you think you can come if I ignore your clit?”

Betty whimpered, shaking her head. 

“Why not?” he asked, pouting down at her.

She blinked, trying to clear the fog from her mind. “I need.”

“You need _what_?”

She whined, struggling to string her thoughts together.

“Oh, Betty,” he cooed, smiling down at her. “You can't even _think_.”

She felt her face heat up at his words. “Stop.”

He froze, smiling when she whimpered, clumsily rolling her hips into his. “Stop _what_?”

She swallowed, unsure of how to continue.

Jughead smiled slyly, leaning down to kiss her lips. “Your poor brain is so overwhelmed-” He grinned down at her, rolling his thumb over her clit. “Can I think for you?”

Betty shivered at the idea, nodding her head without a moment of hesitation. 

He smiled softly, leaning down to peck her lips as his thumb sped up, quickly bringing her back to the edge. “I love my good girl.” 

She gasped, back arching as pleasure ripped through her. She was vaguely aware of the feeling of him coming inside her before he seemed to melt into her.

Jughead slowly pulled out, curling into her side so he could whisper words of praise into her ear- how she was perfect, stunning, warm, and sweet like honey.

It was almost overwhelming paired with his caring presence at her side as she finally felt her brain begin to function. “What time is it?”

“Time for bed.” He kissed her cheek. “Sleep, Bug.”

Betty smiled as she nodded her head. 


End file.
